


Béchamel

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Dream Believers - Week 1</p><p>Prompt 2: (AU or Canon Compliant)  Blaine and/or Kurt using cheesy pickup lines on the other.  For example, could be to seduce or being funny but can be whatever you’d like, wherever you like, whenever you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Béchamel

Blaine can feel Kurt creeping up towards him all the way from their kitchen.

Not that it’s going to make him look away from his  _béchamel_ –Blaine knows better than look away from the fucking pan now that he’s on his second attempt.

“Heey …,” Kurt says, and a quick glance lets Blaine know that he’s leaning against the doorway like some sorts of … exotic dancer.

“Yes honey?”

“Do you have a band-aid?”

Blaine is on high alert immediately. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“Sort of,” Kurt purrs, literally purrs, and what plane of existence is that fair? “I just scraped my knee falling head over heels for you.”

At least two seconds of complete silence stretch between them, and Blaine can’t help the very unattractive snort he lets out before returning all of his focus on the thickening sauce.

“You’re  _insane_ ,” he mutters with a smile, throwing a look at Kurt, only to see him pick up one of his zucchinis and play with it in a definitely inappropriate manner. “Kurt!”

“Do you know what vegetable you’d be?” Kurt asks in lieu of answer, and Blaine makes an interrogative, non-comitative sound. “A  _cute_ -cumber.”

“Oh my God.”

Kurt leaves the zucchini on the counter, thank God for small mercies, and slides closer to Blaine.

“Are you  _drunk_?” Blaine asks.

He  _has_ to ask.

It’s been awhile since he’s seen his husband all flirty and seductive, or he has grown immune to it, but this–this whole exchange of blatant seduction–it’s affecting him more than Blaine would care to admit.

It’s easier to blame it on a drink Kurt would have had with his colleagues.

“Just high on sugar,” Kurt replies, and Blaine lets out a sigh–of tiredness or relief, he doesn’t know–until Kurt starts palming one of his asscheeks. “Your ass is just so damn  _sweet_.”

“Kurt, oh my God!”

“That’s what you’ll say.”

“Kurt!”

“That would be me,” Kurt purrs in his ear, licking the shell of the lobe before straightening up behind Blaine, putting his hands on Blaine’s waist.

“Oh  _fuck_.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Let me just finish preparing the dinner and–ooh,” Blaine moans as Kurt’s fingers slide to his hips to cant them towards him.

“My little lucky charm,” Kurt whispers, nosing at his hairline and pressing kisses on his nape, “magical and delicious …”

“Okay, Don Juan,” Blaine says with a chuckle, squaring his shoulders to force Kurt to take a step back, “you can stop the pick-up lines.”

“Oh?” Kurt says, and Blaine turns off the fire before turning to face him.

Kurt looks almost sheepish now, and Blaine is not going to let the … heat down.

“I’m already sold, honey,” Blaine says, hooking his fingers in Kurt’s pockets to pull him closer. “Let’s make a deal,” he adds, starting to press kisses on Kurt’s jaw and throat.

“What k-kind of,  _oh yeah right there_ , what kind of deal?”

“I’ll steal your heart, and you’ll steal mine,” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s Adam’s apple.

“Isn’t that the deal we made when we got married?”

“Precisely–let’s celebrate the perfect crime.”

Kurt’s laugh turns into a shriek when Blaine forces him on one of their kitchen chairs to straddle him and kiss him quiet.

“No more pick-up lines,” he says between two kisses and two rocking motions between them. “Or I’ll tell Sam that you’re stealing his lines.”

“Oh shush.”

“Make mmmmmhm.” 


End file.
